


another groupchat fic

by paxatonic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Group chat, JJ isn't as much of a dick, M/M, Trans Character, agender minami, demiboy yuri, demiboy yuuri, everyone falling in love, everything is gay and nothing hurts, ftm phichit, groupchat, i'll add more tags as it goes along, nb seung-gil, nb viktor, puns, viktor with a k this time idk why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxatonic/pseuds/paxatonic
Summary: I LOVE THESE-Phichit makes a group chat and it's a gay mess





	1. it begins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [SkateSquad™ groupchat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691349) by [stxmph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxmph/pseuds/stxmph). 



> I COULDN'T DECIDE WHETHER I LIKED YURI W/ OTABEK OR MINAMI BUT I THINK I GOT IT  
> also this fic is going to get more and more gay as it goes along  
> it was inspired by pretty much all of the groupchat fics out there?? but mostly SkateSquad™ groupchat, i cry about that one the most. i tried to make the names unique but they overlap w other fics oops  
> aaAAND credit to the artists who made the pictures! they're rlly good omg
> 
> (r.i.p. me trying to be funny)

**_Phichit_** added **_Yuuri_** , **_Viktor_** , **_Yuri_** , **_Otabek_** , **_Leo_** , **_Guang hong_** , **_JJ_** , and **_Seung-Gil_** to the chat. 

**_Phichit_** changed his nickname to **_HamstersOnIce_**

 

**Yuuri:** Hey that’s my thing

**HamstersOnIce:** no its not

**HamstersOnIce:** i love hamsters way more than u

**Yuuri:** You know what I mean

 

 ** _HamstersOnIce_** changed his nickname to **_Sk8ter Boi_**

**_Yuuri_ ** changed his nickname to  **_l8r boi_ **

 

**_Sk8er Boi:_ ** <3

**_l8r boi:_ ** Where is everyone?

 

**_Yuri_ ** changed his nickname to  **_Ice Tiger_ **

 

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** what is this

**_Sk8er Boi:_ ** a group chat!!!

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** why

**_Sk8er Boi:_ ** bc it’s fun!!!

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** we are literally all competitors

**_Otabek:_ ** I’d like to think that some of us are friends.

**_l8r boi:_ ** cute wtf

 

**_JJ_ ** changed his nickname to  **_King_ **

 

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** why is he here???????????????

**_Sk8er Boi:_ ** I added everyone I could think of!

**_King:_ ** No gc is complete w/out me

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** most things are complete without you

 

**_King_ ** changed  **_Ice Tiger_ ** ’s nickname to  **_Ice Kitty_ **

 

**_Ice Kitty:_ ** HEY

**_Ice Kitty:_ ** WAHT THE FUCK

**_l8r boi:_ ** HEY NO SWEARING

**_Ice Kitty:_ ** ?????? I’m sixteen??

**_Viktor:_ ** NOT UNDER MY ROOF

**_Ice Kitty:_ ** THAT MAKES NO SENSE

 

**_Ice Kitty_ ** changed his name to  **_Ice Tiger_ **

**_Viktor_ ** changed his name to  **_yaoi on ice_ **

 

**_Sk8r boi:_ ** wow so original 

**_l8r boi:_ ** what’s that

**_l8r boi:_ ** ??

**_Sk8r Boi:_ ** lmaO

**_Yaoi on ice:_ ** No one tell him

**_l8r boi:_ ** ???????

**_l8r boi:_ ** phichit????

**_Sk8r boi:_ ** oops can’t tell

**_l8r boi:_ ** Yuri? Otabek? Anyone??

**_King:_ ** if it makes you feel better I don’t know either

**_l8r boi:_ ** it doesn’t

 

**_Sk8r Boi_ ** changed the chat name to  **_Yaoi on Ice_ **

**_l8r boi_ ** changed his name to  **_???_ **

 

**_???:_ ** wait i am literally on my phone i can just look it up

**_???:_ ** ...

**_???:_ ** oh

**_Sk8r Boi:_ ** you small innocent thing

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** and y’all were trying to protect ME

**_Yaoi on ice:_ ** did you just use “y’all” in a sentence

**_Yaoi on ice:_ ** it’s like I don’t even know you

**_Yaoi on ice:_ ** i didn’t raise you to be this way

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** ?????

**_Guang hong:_ ** hey!

**_Leo:_ ** hey everyone

**_???:_ **  hey guys!!

**_Sk8r Boi:_ ** hi!

**_Leo:_ ** so what’s the chat for?

**_Sk8r Boi:_ ** just a place for a bunch of us skaters. I miss all of you :’(

**_???:_ ** Phichit also loves attention

**_Sk8r Boi:_ ** that too

 

**_???_ ** changed his nickname to  **_Katsudamn_ **

**_Yaoi on ice_ ** changed his nickname to  **_Vitya_ **

**_Guang Hong_ ** changed his nickname to  **_gay_ **

 

**_Leo:_ ** Simple yet effective

 

**_Sk8r Boi_ ** changed his name to  **_Phishit_ **

 

**_Otabek:_ ** pick a name and stick with it people

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** where have you been

**_Otabek:_ ** lurking

 

**_Katsudamn_ ** added  **_Christophe_ ** and  **_Minami_ ** to the chat

**_Christophe_ ** changed his nickname to  **_nut_ **

 

 ** _nut:_** Hallå

**_Minami:_ ** HI  EVERYONE

**_Phishit:_ ** Hi! Who’re you?

**_nut:_ ** (who’re lol)

**_gay:_ ** who still says lol

**_gay:_ ** it’s lmao get with the program

**_Leo:_ ** I say lol

**_gay:_ ** … we can’t get married

**_Phishit:_ ** MARRIED WHAT

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** how many skaters in this chat are getting married

**_Phishit:_ ** at least seven

**_Katsudamn:_ ** ?

**_Phishit:_ ** Victuuri, otayuri, JJ, and leo x Guang-hong

**_Otabek:_ ** What’s otayuri?

**_Otabek:_ ** oH

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** WE’RE NOT GETTING MARRIED

**_Leo:_ ** neither are we???

**_Phishit:_ ** ok ok wait we got off topic hi minami welcome to the groupchat pls introduce yourself

**_Minami:_ ** Hi~! I’m Minami and I’m a huge fan of all of you?? Yuuri especially (thank you for adding me!  (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧) I’m 17 going on 18 and I’m a figure skater too!

**_Phishit:_ ** omg you sound so adorable

**_Katsudamn:_ ** HE IS ADORABLE

**_Katsudamn:_ ** [CUTE.jpg](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/92/0d/01/920d01fea57dc62bccc0710442f52f11.jpg)

**_Phishit:_ ** OMG HE IS

**_Minami:_ ** ≧◡≦

**_gay:_ ** not as cute as me

**_gay:_ ** [IMG_184.jpg](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/2wl-IgtQ0FA/maxresdefault.jpg)

**_Minami:_ **  YOU’RE REALLY CUTE

**_Katsudamn:_ ** ok but??  [screenshot.jpg](http://www.zerochan.net/2061544)

**_Katsudamn:_ ** look at him in the back cuTIE

**_Leo:_ ** [bab.gif](https://em.wattpad.com/e300644a1b898b9bef8091a476875051547b18bd/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6b396f4e4b4b61316f63594771413d3d2d3333333634323834312e313438366236373639303334656531333538353035363230333939332e676966?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

**_gay:_ ** why do you have a gif of me??

**_gay:_ ** nvm you’re helping LOOK I’M ADORABLE

**_Vitya:_ ** [IMG_003.jpg](http://aminoapps.com/page/anime/9519066/painting-minami-kenjiro)

**_gay:_ ** … ok that’s fucking adorable

**_Katsudamn:_ ** there are CHILDREN present

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** fuck off???

**_Vitya:_ ** DON’T SPEAK TO YOUR MOTHER THAT WAY

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** FOR THe LAST TIME YOU’RE NOT MY PARENTS

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** fuck this

 

**_Ice Tiger_ ** has left the chat

**_Phishit_ ** added  **_Ice Tiger_ ** to the chat

 

**_Phishit:_ ** no way out, no way out

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** whatthe shit

**_King:_ ** [download.jpg](http://www.yaashamoriah.com/uploads/1/3/5/6/13567126/7222067.jpg?308)

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** I’m muting this chat

**_Phishit:_ ** :(


	2. I don't excel I axel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some lovely ladies join the party, Phichit has a crush and no one likes bad puns  
> also ft. me projecting my trans insecurities onto my characters

**_Seung-Gil:_ ** I’m very late to this party

**_Phishit:_ ** omg hey!!

 

**_King_ ** changed  **_Seung-Gil_ ** ’s nickname to  **_Toucan_ **

 

**_Phishit:_ ** HEY

**_Phishit:_ ** don't me me kick u 

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** please do

**_King:_ ** I thought there was no way out?

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** also a parrot would’ve been better?? dumbass

 

**_Toucan_ ** changed his nickname to  **_TouCAN not TouCANT_ **

 

**_Phishit:_ ** Where’ve you been??

**_TouCAN not TouCANT:_ ** Pretty much notstop practice.

**_TouCAN not TouCANT:_ ** I will be my best for next season.

**_King:_ ** … what an intense dude

**_King:_ **   hey can I add isabella in here

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** no

**_Phishit:_ ** yes

 

**_King_ ** added  **_Isabella_ ** to the chat

 

**_Isabella:_ ** Hi!!

**_Minami:_ ** new friend!!!

**_Minami:_ ** Hi I’m Minami!! Are you a skater too?

**_Isabella:_ ** no, I just love one c:

**_King_ ** **:** AW BABE

**_Phishit:_ ** come to think of it, this group’s been all masc-peeps

**_Katsudamn:_ ** (that inclusive language tho)

 

**_Phishit_ ** added  **_Sara_ ** and  **_Mila_ ** to the chat

 

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** ah, Mila

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** welcome to hell

**_Mila:_ ** good to be here

**_Leo:_ ** hey wait 

**_Leo:_ ** aren’t you guys in, like, opposite time zones

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** you think I sleep??

**_Mila:_ ** I don’t sleep I suffer

**_Isabella:_ ** SAME

**_King:_ ** :((

**_Isabella:_ ** it was a joke bab don’t worry

**_Otabek:_ ** yuri go to bed

**_Phishit:_ ** ##ConcernedBoyfriends

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** ##LiterallyNotDating

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** also it’s 1am by you Otabek??

**_vitya:_ ** how about everyone goes to sleep

**_nut:_ ** i second that motion

**_nut:_ ** some of us need our beauty sleep~~

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** WE WILL NEVER SLEEP

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** CAUSE SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK

**_Isabella:_ ** AND WE WILL NEVER REST

**_Phishit:_ ** plottwist

**_Katsudamn:_ ** UNTIL WE’RE ALL freaking DEAD

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** okay LEAVE

**_Otabek:_ ** Yuri. Go to bed.

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** :/// fine

**_Isabella:_ ** i wanna go to bed too

**_King:_ ** it’s… it’s three in the afternoon

**_Isabella:_ ** YOU DON’T OWN ME

**_Minami:_ ** Don’t try and change me in any way

**_Isabella:_ ** omg

**_Katsudamn:_ ** this entire chat is just song lyrics

**_Phishit:_ ** tbh

**_TouCAN not TouCANT:_ ** Seems like we’ve woken everyone up. My apologies.

**_Phishit:_ ** don’t apologize!!!

**_Sara:_ ** OW

**_Sara:_ ** MILA JUST HIT ME

**_Katsudamn:_ ** You’re in Russia??

**_Mila:_ ** YES, VISITING ME, HER LOVELY GIRLFRIEND

**_Mila:_ ** YET SHE’S READING THIS CHAT INSTEAD

**_Sara:_ ** PLEASE I’M SORRY THEY’RE JUST INTERESTING

**_TouCAN not TouCANT:_ ** How on earth did your brother allow you out of the house, let alone the country?

**_Sara:_ ** we’re trying the whole “being apart like normal siblings” thing

**_Sara:_ ** I told him me and Mila are training together for a few weeks **_  
_ ** **_Sara:_ ** gASP WAIT NO ON E TELL HIM

**_Phishit:_ ** your secret is safe with us<333

**_Phishit:_ ** also seung-gil !! shouldn’t you be in bed, too?

**_TouCAN not TouCANT:_ ** I wake up at five for my morning run

**_Isabella:_ ** does the world even exist at five am

**_Katsudamn:_ ** aren’t you in bed

**_King:_ ** YEAH AREN’T U IN BED

**_Isabella:_ ** rutt rough

**_Isabella:_ ** I’ve been had

**_King:_ ** YOU KICKED ME OUT OF THE BEDROOM

**_Isabella:_ ** I’M SORRY i’M OGING TO BED I SWEAR

**_Isabella:_ ** ZZZZZZZ

**_Mila:_ ** we’re going to bed too!

**_Sara:_ ** nice hearing from you all! :D

 

**_-_ **

 

Private message from  **_Yuuri_ **  to  **_Phichit_ **

 

**_Yuuri:_ ** hey

**_Phichit:_ ** wow you’re up before four pm it’s a miracle

**_Yuuri:_ ** we literally talked in the chat earlier this morning

**_Yuuri:_ ** anyways hey,,,

**_Yuuri:_ ** what’s the deal with you and Seung-Gil

**_Phichit:_ ** deal what deal?? Hahahahhahahahahahahahaha

**_Phishit:_ ** …

**_Phichit:_ ** he’s just PERFECT okay

**_Yuuri:_ ** SO YOU DO LIKE HIM

**_Phichit:_ ** is it that obvious?

**_Yuuri:_ ** yes

**_Yuuri:_ ** well at least to me and ik you,, viktor was betting that you didn’t

**_Phichit:_ ** You’re placing bets on me?

**_Yuuri:_ ** yeah,, we also have bets on Otabek’s sexuality and how many years Chris will remain single

**_Phichit:_ ** He has a boyfriend

**_Yuuri:_ ** Otabek??

**_Phichit:_ ** no Chris

**_Yuuri:_ ** WHAT

**_Yuuri:_ ** SINCE WHEN

**_Yuuri:_ ** WHO IS IT

**_Yuuri:_ ** HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT IT

**_Phichit:_ ** I’m a social media sleuth B)

**_Yuuri:_ ** OHM Y

**_Phichit:_ ** but more importantly what’s going on with Leo and Guang

**_Yuuri:_ ** NO WAIt backtrack I’m not getting distracted from you and the parrot

**_Phichit:_ ** Toucan, apparently

**_Yuuri:_ ** Both me and Viktor agree you’d work really well together!!

**_Phichit:_ ** he’s probably str8 tho???

**_Yuuri:_ ** do we even know any straight people?

**_Phichit:_ ** ...JJ?

**_Phichit:_ ** nah even I know he’s got a little queer in him

**_Yuuri:_ ** EXACTLY

**_Phichit:_ ** but what if like… he doesn’t like me

**_Yuuri:_ ** what’s there not to like?

**_Yuuri:_ ** …

**_Yuuri:_ ** nOPE i won’t let you slip into a state of depression and self loathing for something you can’t control not this time

**_Phichit:_ ** but if he likes dick he probably wants one!!

**_Yuuri:_ ** if the man has any sense he’ll recognize that you’re amazing??? And you deserve a man who’ll put in the effort!! hon a relationship is more than whether you were born w/ the right parts or not you know that

**_Phichit:_ ** YOU KNOW WHAT YOU’RE RIGHT

**_Yuuri:_ ** SO YOU’LL ASK HIM OUT?

**_Phichit:_ ** what omg no

**_Phichit:_ ** I’ll just wait it out and suffer for awhile longer

**_Yuuri:_ ** :///

  
  


**_-_ **

 

**_King:_ ** hey hey hey

**_King:_ ** why can’t you tell a joke while standing on ice?

**_King:_ ** ...

**_King:_ ** bc it might cRACK UP

**_King:_ ** ...no one?

**_King:_ ** ok so NOW everyone goes to sleep?????


	3. Is that a skate guard in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor gets drunk and they organize a competition

**_Vitya:_ ** iF trees make air,,,, wht makes trees>?

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** you’re drunk

**_Vitya:_ ** nO

**_nut:_ ** wtf why wasn’t i invited

**_Katsudamn:_ ** you live in switzerland?

**_nut:_ ** EXCUSES

**_gay:_ ** that reminds me

**_gay:_ ** we should all live in the same place it would make this a lot easier

**_Leo:_ ** I agree tbh

**_Vitya:_ ** YOUSHUOLD ALL COME STAY W US

**_Vitya:_ ** THRES ROOM 

**_Katsudamn:_ ** no there’s not??

**_Vitya:_ ** WE’VE GOT FLOORS 

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** I’m not sleeping on your dirty floors

**_Vitya:_ ** THER’E NOT THAT DIRYT

 

-

 

**_Katsudamn:_ ** VIKTOR WHER’D YOU GO

**_gay:_ ** ??

**_Katsudamn:_ ** he was JUST HERE 

 

**_Vitya_ ** changed the group name to  **_KATSUKI YUURI FANCLUB_ **

 

**_Vitya:_ ** !!!

**_Vitya:_ ** MIANMI MY BNOY WHER’D U GO

**_Minami:_ ** present!

 

**_Vitya_ ** changed  **_Minami_ ** ’s nickname to  **_MINIami_ **

 

**_Vitya:_ ** tht suits u

**_Vitya:_ ** ANYWASY, AS COCAPTAIN OF THE YUURI FANCLUB ID LIKE TO CALL THIS MEETING ITNO ORDER

**_MINIami:_ ** am I the other captain??? I’m honored!! 

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** it’s honoured

**_Otabek:_ ** actually it can be spelled without a U

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** WHAT

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** life changing

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** also where’ve you been? We haven’t talked all day

**_Phishit:_ ** ALL DAY

**_Phishit:_ ** LIKE IT’S SUCH A LONG TIME

**_MINIami:_ ** Hey phichit!!!

**_Phishit:_ ** I sensed the gay

**_Phishit:_ ** it was calling to me

**_Otabek:_ ** ...is Viktor okay

**_Katsudamn:_ ** GUSY I CAN’T FIND HIM BUT ICAN HEAR HIM LAUGHING

**_Katsudamn:_ ** THIS ISN’T FUNNY

**_nut:_ ** it’s a little funny

**_Vitya:_ ** FIRST ORDER OF BUSINESS

**_nut:_ ** ok but he spelled business correctly i can’t even do that sober sometimes

**_Vitya:_ ** WE WILL DISCUSS HOW CUTE YUURI’S BUTT IS

 

**_Ice Tiger_ ** has left the chat

 

**_Vitya:_ ** NO WAIT

 

**_nut_ ** has left the chat

 

**_Vitya:_ ** FUKC YOU GUYS

**_Vitya:_ ** ITS A NICE ASS

 

**_gay_ ** has left the chat

**_Phishit_ ** has left the chat

**_Leo_ ** has left the chat

**_Otabek_ ** has left the chat

**_MINIami_ ** has left the chat

 

**_Vitya:_ ** NOT YOU TOO MINAMI

**_Vitya:_ ** ,,,,,YUURI I NEED HELP,,,, I CANT TURN CAPS LCOK OFF,,

 

**_Katsudamn_ ** has left the chat

  
  


**_-_ **

  
  


**_Isabella:_ ** the best stuff happens while I’m away doesn’t it

 

**_Viktor_ ** added  **_Katsudamn, Ice Tiger, Otabek, gay, Leo, Phishit, MINIami_ ** and  **_nut_ ** to the chat

 

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** damn, I was enjoying my PEACE

**_Isabella:_ ** how’re you feeling viktor?? :’D

**_Katsudamn:_ ** actually that was me, he’s still asleep.

 

**_Phishit_ ** changed the name of the chat to  **_Is that a skate guard in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?_ **

 

**_Katsudamn:_ ** are you on skating forums again

**_Phishit:_ ** ...no

**_gay:_ ** GUSY DID YOU KNOW JENSEN ACKLES ACAN SING LIKE A GOD

**_Katsudamn:_ ** who??

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** he’s that guy from supernatural

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** the pretty one who drinks a lot and hates himself

**_Vitya:_ ** you called?

**_Isabella:_ ** good morning!!

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** it is most definitely not morning by either of you

**_MINIami:_ ** good morning everyone!

**_MINIami:_ ** WAIT ARE WE TALKING ABOUT JENSEN ACKLES

**_Phishit:_ ** you watch supernatural????

**_Phishit:_ ** both of you are so smol and pure tho??

**_gay:_ ** and gay

**_MINIami:_ ** it’s a really good show!!

**_gay:_ ** YOU’VE HEARD JENSEN SINGING RIGHT

**_MINIami:_ ** no??

**_gay:_ ** [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K0DKb6pXt24 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K0DKb6pXt24)

**_MINIami:_ ** OHMY

**_Katsudamn:_ ** … ok maybe i should watch it

**_gay:_ ** musicians are rlly hot ngl?? 

**_Leo:_ ** i play guitar

**_Katsudamn:_ ** no homo

**_Phishit:_ ** OMG

**_Phishit:_ ** U WEREN’T EVEN ACTIVE IN THE CHAT YOU JUST DROPPED IN FOR THAT

**_Leo:_ ** I’M JUST SHARING FACTS ABOUT MYSELF

**_Phishit:_ ** YEAH RIGHT

**_Phishit:_ ** SORRY TO BREAK IT TO U BUT THAT WAS GAY

**_gay:_ ** same

**_Leo:_ ** yOU KNOW WHAT I CAME OUT HERE TO HAVE A GOOD TIME

**_gay:_ ** ok but why didn’t  I know you play guitar

**_Leo:_ ** you never asked

**_gay:_ ** IM DUMB WTF

**_Leo:_ ** I’ll play it next time we hang out!!

**_gay:_ ** you should post videos on instagram

**_Leo:_ ** nO

**_Isabella:_ ** i wanna hear!!

**_MINIami:_ ** me too!!

**_Leo:_ ** maybe later?? I’m like rlly self concious about it

**_gay:_ ** i mean only do it if you want to, or send me a video or smth I just rlly wanna hear and your followers probably would too!

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** hey

**_MINIami:_ ** hi yurio!!

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** that’s not my NAME

**_Katsudamn:_ ** DON’T YELL AT MY SON

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** i thought i was your son

**_Vitya:_ ** HE ADMITTED IT

**_Phishit:_ ** and he’s willingly initiating a conversation in this chat wow

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** nvm fuck u guys

**_Vitya:_ ** NO COME BACK

**_Vitya:_ ** you were tping what were you gonna say

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** sigh

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** how’s practice going for everyone?

**_Phishit:_ **  wow that’s actually… civil   
**_Katsudamn:_ ** he’s probably only asking to get info on the enemy

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** you guys ever think this is why i’m not nice???

**_Phishit:_ ** no

**_MINIami:_ ** Practice is going well!! I feel a lot better than last season :))

**_Katsudamn:_ ** we’re actually on our way to practice rn, but i doubt viktor will be any help bc o fhis hangover

**_Vitya:_ ** the light is my enemy

**_Phishit:_ ** GUYS GUYS

**_Phishit:_ ** WE SHOULD HVAE A COMPETITION

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** ?

**_Phishit:_ ** AKA an excuse to hang out

**_Vitya:_ ** YES YOU SHOULD ALL COME HERE

**_Vitya:_ **  WE CAN ALL PRACTICE TOGETHER BEFORE AND AFTER IT’LL BE FUN GUYS GUYS LET’S DO IT

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** what’s the prize for winning

**_Vitya:_ ** … pork cutlet bowl

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** I’m in

**_MINIami:_ ** i’m vegan but i’ll still compete if you’ll let me!!

**_Phishit:_ **  OMG YES OF COURSE MINAMI

**_MINIami:_ ** YAY

**_gay:_ ** my coach said i could come!!

**_Otabek:_ ** yuri woke me up to ask me to come and told me he’d pay for my plane ticket

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** trAITOR

**_Otabek:_ ** i’ll be there (with buying my own ticket)

**_Phishit:_ ** brb gonna wake up Seung-Gil

**_Mila:_ ** are us ladies allowed in on this?

**_Vitya:_ ** yes of course!! It’s just for fun so ^u^

**_Otabek:_ ** (also spying on the other competitors, but that’s for us)

**_Leo:_ ** you n yuri are perfect for each other jfc 

**_Leo:_ ** also I think I can make it !! 

**_gay:_ ** YAAY

**_Phishit:_ ** when is this gonna happen??

**_gay:_ ** why haven’t any of us thought of that yet

**_Vitya:_ ** how about in two weeks? Or three? Idk what works for everyone

**_nut:_ ** hi yes hello can i cum?

**_Vitya:_ ** as long as you stop spelling come like that

**_nut:_ ** :( ur no fun

**_Phishit:_ ** two weeks from now works for me!

**_gay:_ ** me too!

**_Leo:_ ** me three

**_Mila:_ ** it’s settled

**_Mila:_ ** SEE YOU ALL THERE!

 

-

 

**_Isabella:_ ** JJ lost his phone but he would like to know if he can come too

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** no

**_Vitya:_ ** no

**_gay:_ ** no

**_Otabek:_ ** no

**_Leo:_ ** no

**_Isabella:_ ** COME ON GUYS >:((( -JJ

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** you’re cool tho

**_Isabella:_ ** :)

**_Isabella:_ ** I’d love to come but he’d probably try and divorce me

**_Vitya:_ ** you’re not married yet

**_Isabella:_ ** exactly

 

-

 

**_Katsudamn:_ ** …

**_Katsudamn:_ ** i was gone for such a short amount of time

**_Katsudamn:_ ** if you’re staying with us you’re paying my family for a room

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** but aren’t I family

**_Katsudamn:_** BUY A ROOM


	4. the food wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang tackles chris's romantic life, phichit is the master of ice puns, a food war commences, and axel, lutz and loop meddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowkey afraid that ppl are gonna be butthurt that I'm making like half the characters trans  
> but then again  
> fuck it lmao

**_Phichit:_ ** I’ve got my ticket!!

**_nut:_ ** me too

**_nut:_ ** can I bring my cat?

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** PLEASE DO

**_Vitya:_ ** of course!! And any(one) else you wanna bring…

**_nut:_ ** … what does this mean

**_Vitya:_ ** your boyfriend you should bring your boyfriend

**_Phishit:_ ** AHHHH TRUE

**_Vitya:_ ** I wanna meet the man who tamed the beast

**_nut:_ ** I don’t have a boyfriend

**_Phishit:_ ** yes u do

**_Phishit:_ ** this guy  [mystery_man.jpg](https://68.media.tumblr.com/e76963d30f352f7dd8ca1bfd697507e5/tumblr_oik4reZUfl1vmdkdeo1_500.png)

**_nut:_ ** my coach??

**_Phishit:_ ** NO OMG THE ONE ON THE RIGHT

**_nut:_ ** haha he’s my choreographer 

**_Phishit:_ ** there are pictures of you kissing on your instagram

**_nut:_ ** we’re rlly... close

**_Vitya:_ ** so you’re sleeping with this mystery man,,

**_nut:_ ** yes MOM

**_Vitya:_ ** and are you sleeping with anyone else?

**_nut:_ ** no

**_Vitya:_ ** do you go out together a lot, just the two of you? Like, say, to the movies or to dinner?

**_nut:_** yes

**_Vitya:_ ** and you stay over at each others houses and sometimes cuddle

**_nut:_ ** i just like to cuddle ok

**_Vitya:_ ** and you get each other gifts 

**_nut:_ ** …

**_Vitya:_ ** and you love being around him and think about him often throughout the day

**_nut:_ ** ……

**_Vitya:_ ** chris do u wear each other’s clothes

**_nut:_ ** ………………………………

**_Vitya:_ ** do u leave stuff like toothbrushes at each other’s places

**_nut:_ ** ………………………………………………………

**_Vitya:_** CHRIS DOES HE HAVE A KEY TO YOUR HOUSE

**_nut:_ ** i have to go

**_Phishit:_ ** HE DIDN’T KNOW THAT THEY WERE DATINGOMGF

**_Vitya:_ ** i’ve dealt with this, @ yuuri

**_Katsudamn:_ ** i’ve been summoned

**_Katsudamn:_ ** hEY

**_Katsudamn:_ ** TO BE FAIR YOU NEVER SAID IT

**_Vitya:_ ** DIDN’T THINK I NEEDED TO SPELL THAT ONE OUT FOR YA

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** you two were disgusting idk how there was any question

**_gay:_ ** gUYS

**_gay:_ ** so you  knwo how I asked Leo for a video of him singing?? We were facetiming and i asked him to play me a song and he didn’t know what to play so i said to play the last song he learned and he played ilL MAKE A MAN OUT OF YOU

**_Katsudamn:_ ** I LOVE THAT SONG

**_Phishit:_ ** ME TOO

**_Leo:_ ** DON’T JUDGE ME

**_Vitya:_ ** 0 judgement here that song is the bomb.com

**_gay:_ ** i h8 when ppl are like “you need to have a dick to be a man” like no… you must be swift as a coursing river… 

**_Phichit:_ ** and have the force of a great typhoon… 

**_Katsudamn:_ ** with all the strength of a raging fire…

**_gay:_ ** and be as mysterious as the dark side of the moon. Duh.

 

**_-_ **

 

**_Leo:_ ** guys I just made nutella pancakes

**_gay:_ ** husband material??

**_Leo:_ ** TRULY

**_Katsudamn:_ ** can’t nutella kill you

**_Leo:_ ** but it’s delicious

**_Phshit:_ ** aren’t you skating around the issue here

**_Leo:_ ** isn’t it skirting

**_Phishit:_ ** if that’s how you wanna SPIN it

**_Katsudamn:_ ** you are not doing this rn

**_Phishit:_ ** looks like these puns are on THIN ICE

 

**_Katsudamn_ ** has left the chat

 

**_Phishit:_ ** ...that’s cold

 

**_Phishit_ ** added  **_Katsudamn_ ** to the chat

 

**_Phishit:_ ** chill out

**_Katsudamn:_ ** i will hit you

**_Leo:_ ** looks like this chat is hEATING UP

**_Phishit:_ ** we’re doing cold puns,,, keep up

**_Katsudamn:_ ** you are literally so lame

**_Phishit:_ ** I am as cool as they come

**_Leo:_ ** you walked into that one

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** what the hell is oging on

**_Phishit:_ ** I think it’s clear as ice

**_Phishit:_ ** I’m hilarious and yuuri’s having trouble keeping his cool

 

**_-_ **

 

**_Phishit:_ ** my plane just touched down!

**_Katsudamn:_ ** ????? it’s been three days??

**_Phishit:_ ** I got excited!!

**_gay:_ ** I’m leaving tomorrow 

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** I’m leaving tonight

**_TouCAN not TouCANT:_ ** am I the only one leaving next week?

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** apparently yes

**_MINIami:_ ** AHHHHHHH

**_MINIami:_ ** I’m at the ice castle!! You should come by after you get settled in!!

**_Phishit:_ ** YAS i’ll be there in ten

**_Katsudamn:_ ** you couldn’t even tell me you were leaving??? also Minami you're here??? what???

**_Phishit:_ ** sorry I thought I’d surprise you and then I got excited

**_Vitya:_ ** he’s freaking out omg

**_Vitya:_ ** he’s cleaning everything

**_Phishit:_ ** you don’t have to clean for me!!

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** if it’s not clean I’m getting a hotel

**_Phishit:_ ** stOp being mean

**_Otabek:_ ** you can stay with me

**_Vitya:_ ** gay

**_gay:_ ** guys… please tell Leo how bad peanut butter is

**_Leo:_ **  IT’S GREAT SHUT UP

**_Sara:_ ** ew???

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** yea no it’s disgusting

**_Leo:_ ** IT’S JUS TNOT A BIG THING IN EUROPE THAT’S ALL

**_Leo:_ ** YOU WOULDN’T KNOW 

**_nut:_ ** i had it once,, it was ok

**_Leo:_ ** SEE

**_gay:_ ** OK but americans eat like a couple hundred million kg per year

**_nut:_ ** it wasn’t THT good

**_Otabek:_ ** I wouldn’t say it’s the worst thing to come from america, but it’s certainly baffling why it’s so adored

 

**_gay_ ** changed  **_Otabek_ ** ’s nickname to  **_savage_ **

 

**_Leo:_ ** is there a single person in this chat that agrees with me

**_Mila:_ ** I like peanut butter

**_Sara:_ ** gASP

**_gay:_ ** ok americans also love mayonnaise and coleslaw?? 

**_Mila:_ ** I like both of those things

 

**_Sara_ ** changed  **_Mila_ ** ’s nickname to  **_Abomination_ **

 

**_Abomination:_ ** I JUST SAID THAT I LIKED IT

**_Sara:_ ** this is unforgivable

 

**_Leo_ ** changed the chat name to  **_Food Wars_ **

 

**_gay:_ ** this is wild

**_gay:_ ** americans are wild

**_Leo:_ ** guang doesn’t like cheese

**_Sara:_ ** ?????????????

**_gay:_ ** ok no it’s not like I don’t like cheese it’s just there are so many knds??? It’s excessive?? 

**_gay:_ ** it’s also kind of weird so,, why is it, like, a facet of your entire culture

**_Leo:_ ** BECAUSE IT’S GOOD AND YOU CAN FIGHT ME

**_Sara:_ ** I will also fight you

**_gay:_ ** I THOUGHT YOU WERE ON MY SIDE

**_Sara:_ ** CHEESE IS BASICALLY HAPPINESS YOU CAN MELT

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** calm down it’s just cheese

**_Sara:_ ** sweet dreams are made of cheese

**_Sara:_ ** who am i to diss a brie

**_Leo:_ ** I cheddar the world, and the feta cheese

**_Leo:_ ** everybody’s looking for stilton

**_gay:_ ** you two are dorks

 

**_abomination_ ** changed  **_Sara_ ** ’s nickname to  **_Cheese Lord™_ **

 

**_Cheese Lord™:_ ** I accept this

**_Phishit:_ ** GUYS MINAMI’S CUTER IN PERSON

**_Phishit:_ ** [AHHHHH.jpg](http://www.zerochan.net/2051021)

**_Cheese Lord™:_ ** can I adopt u

**_Vitya:_ ** TOO LATE

**_Vitya:_ ** I GOT THE PAPERS

**_Katsudamn:_ ** I FEEL LIKE I SHOULD HAVE BEEN CONSULTED BUT I AM OK W THIS

**_MINIami:_ ** AW OMG

**_MINIami:_ ** will u actually adopt me cause that would be rAd

**_Vitya:_ ** actually we probably could but by by the time it would go through you’d be 18

**_MINIami:_ ** and I love my family

**_Vitya:_ ** and there’s that

**_Phishit:_ ** why are there three little girls here,,, whispering

**_Katsudamn:_ ** fUCK no ok they’re probably plotting

**_Phishit:_ ** plotting ?

**_Katsudamn:_ ** have they taken pictures??

**_Phishit:_ ** yea why

**_Katsudamn:_ ** nnNNNNGGGG

**_Katsudamn:_ ** they’re gonna leak the competition

**_MINIami:_ ** isn’t that ok? ppl will be there and cheer us on!!

**_savage:_ ** a bunch of champion skaters all in one place competing

**_savage:_ ** I imagine there’ll be a bit of a craze 

**_Phishit:_ ** u right u right

**_Vitya:_ ** I just received an invite to the event

**_Katsudamn:_ ** how are they so fast????

**_Vitya:_ ** they’re charging money to get in

**_Phishit:_ ** they’re like six??

**_Katsudamn:_ ** don’t underestimate them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm rlly scared that the guy who was with chriswas like a family member or something and not his boyfriend but????


	5. The one with an obnoxious amount of photos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it gets gayer, bit by bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll start a running list of the names at the beginning of each chapter
> 
> Yuuri : katsudamn  
> Viktor : Vitya  
> Yuri : Ice Tiger  
> Otabek : savage  
> Phichit : Phishit  
> Seung-gil : TouCAN not TouCANT  
> Guang Hong : gay  
> Leo : Leo  
> Chris : nut  
> Minami : MINIami  
> Isabella : Isabella  
> JJ : King  
> Sara : Cheese Lord™  
> Mila : Abomination
> 
> also I'm gonna dye my hair like chris i am living

**_nut_ ** changed his nickname to  **_Ice Daddy_ **

 

**_Katsudamn:_ ** GROSS

**_Vitya:_ ** oh right did you talk to your boyfriend

**_Ice Daddy:_ ** yes, Christophe Giacometti is officially off the market xxx

**_Vitya:_ ** no less untamed, I see

**_Ice Daddy:_ ** ;)

**_Phishit:_ ** oh god cHRIS NO

**_Ice Daddy:_ ** chris yes

**_Ice Daddy:_ ** gotta board my plane, see you there xx

**_gay:_ ** when is everyone getting here

**_savage:_ ** I’m leaving tomorrow morning.

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** hurry tf

**_savage:_ ** I can’t…. hurry a plane

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** excuses smh

**_Cheese Lord™:_ ** we’ll be getting there later friday night.

**_Leo:_ ** I’ll be in by tmrw afternoon!!

**_gay:_ ** I can’t wait!!!

**_TouCAN not TouCANT:_ ** I have moved to an earlier flight and will be arriving saturday afternoon.

**_Phishit:_ ** YAY

**_TouCAN not TouCANT:_ ** am I allowed to bring my dog to the inn or will I be required to get a hotel?

**_Katsudamn:_ ** a dog is fine!! Just as long as they don’t tear up the place

**_TouCAN not TouCANT:_ ** she is very well behaved.

**_Phishit:_ ** I’m so excited omg

**_Phishit:_ ** oh hey isabella 

 

**_King_ ** changed  **_Isabella_ ** ’s nickname to  **_Queen_ **

 

**_King:_ ** it’s only fitting

**_Queen:_ **  <3

**_Katsudamn:_ ** we haven’t heard from you guys in awhile!!

**_Queen:_ ** Sorry! We’ve been real busy.

**_King:_ ** you know, doing awesome things. Lot’s of awesome things.

**_King:_ ** waaay awesome things. Way awesomer than say, a competition, hahahahaha

**_TouCAN not TouCANT:_ ** I seem to remember you tweeting about a marathon of “the office” that lasted an entire weekend with minimal bathroom and nap breaks.

**_King:_ ** like I said, awesome 

**_Leo:_ ** I LOVE THE OFFICE

**_gay:_ ** idk what that is

**_Leo:_ ** must our culture divide us at every turn

**_Katsudamn:_ ** I TOOK A BUZZFEED QUIZ AND IT SAID KEVIN WOULD BE MY OFFICE BFF

**_Katsudamn:_ ** I AM DECEASED

**_Queen:_ ** I GOT JIM HAHA

**_Katsudamn:_ ** DAMMIT

**_gay:_ ** i kinda of wanna see it now

**_Leo:_ ** I’ll pack one of my box sets!!

**_Katsudamn:_ ** YASS i can’t wait

**_Vitya:_ ** babe leave them to their date night

**_Katsudamn:_ ** damn u right

**_Leo:_ ** it’s not a date night

**_Katsudamn:_ ** i just love the office

**_Vitya:_ ** we’ve got netflix don’t worry <33

 

**_-_ **

 

_ [Private message from  _ **_Guang-Hong_ ** _ to  _ **_Yuuri_ ** _ ] _

 

**_Guang-Hong:_ ** I require assistance from the resident mom friend™

**_Guang-Hong:_ ** wait i hve an idea

 

**_Guang-Hong_ ** added  **_Phichit_ ** and  **_Viktor_ ** to the chat

**_Guang-Hong_ ** changed his nickname to  **_extra gay_ **

 

**_Phichit:_ ** hello yes

**_extra gay:_ ** how do I get a boy to like me

**_Phichit:_ ** WISH I KNEW MY BUD

**_Viktor:_ ** I recommend showing up at his house naked

**_Yuuri:_ ** me too

**_Yuuri:_ ** is this about Leo

**_extra gay:_ ** yes

**_Phichit:_ ** i CALLED it

**_Yuuri:_ ** we all called it tbh

**_extra gay:_ ** APPARENTLY LEO HASN’T

**_extra gay:_ ** i mean I feel like I should know by now if he likes me,, we spend so much time together i mean we talk every day

**_extra gay:_ ** i just don’t know??

**_Yuuri:_ ** I would say you have to talk to him

**_Phichit:_ ** yeah that’s what I think

**_Yuuri:_ ** You could even do it this week because you’ll be face to face

**_extra gay:_ ** wHAT that gives me absolutely no time to prepare

**_Phichit:_ ** I dare you

**_Yuuri:_ ** i DOUBLE dare u

**_extra gay:_ ** shit well

**_extra gay:_ ** guess I GOTTA

 

**_-_ **

 

_ [to groupchat] _

 

**_Queen:_ ** I will no longer be replying in words. Only in office quotes.

**_MINIami:_ ** rlly omg

**_Queen:_ ** [real.jpg](http://az616578.vo.msecnd.net/files/2016/03/15/635936739160815821-526176174_6357576956924549872055261722_tumblr_mp6m3fuF2u1r12oofo1_1280.png)

**_King:_ ** I’m glad I’m marrying you

**_Queen:_ ** [love.gif](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lxx7rs7hCZ1qadoqoo2_500.gif)

**_Queen:_ ** [AW.jpg](https://img.buzzfeed.com/buzzfeed-static/static/2016-09/12/17/asset/buzzfeed-prod-web01/sub-buzz-16870-1473716589-1.jpg)

**_Katsudamn:_ ** THAT’S SO SWEET WTF

**_Katsudamn:_ ** @ viktor up your game

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** all of you need to get out more

**_Queen:_ ** [wisewords.jpg](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ma26orRbMs1qdvp4lo1_500.jpg)

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** dammit

**_Queen:_ ** [truffle.jpg](http://68.media.tumblr.com/627120806fb3b701736699b73b0ac30f/tumblr_mwed8deTeE1qkgh4go1_500.png)

**_MINIami:_ ** I love you omg

**_Queen:_ ** [love2.gif](http://33.media.tumblr.com/a9cb1a4a49ecc15138f3eba53334d163/tumblr_mjc935GUjw1rejsa3o1_500.gif)

**_Phishit:_ ** describe the groupchat

**_Queen:_ ** [homos.gif](https://31.media.tumblr.com/e3072f00d53605861efaae8b519ffda1/tumblr_inline_ncycl2AXah1savrv2.gif)

**_Phishit:_ ** PERFECT

**_King:_ ** all of us

**_Queen:_ ** [Stanley.gif](http://31.media.tumblr.com/96f52f48cc7f48ea296400fea43aeba0/tumblr_nrivp8dECh1u5g4cmo1_250.gif)

**_King:_ ** why did I not know ???? um????

**_Queen:_ ** [me.jpg](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/600x315/01/c9/2f/01c92f2cb9678987707b7b3479e6dc96.jpg)

**_Phishit:_ ** it’s confirmed the entire chat is queer

**_King:_ ** i’m not

**_Queen:_ ** [false.jpg](http://www.sticktwiddlers.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/05/dwight-the-office-false-meme.png)

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** can you hONESTLY stop

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** this is annoying

**_Queen:_ ** [idc.jpg](http://pegitboard.com/pics/t/320063.png)

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** I’m leaving

**_Queen:_ ** [nbc.jpg](https://68.media.tumblr.com/d0c0569accd3ead11ed6d655edbd228b/tumblr_nt1nttZJEX1u69ka3o1_500.png)

 

**_Ice Tiger_ ** has left the chat

 

**_Queen:_ ** [yurio.jpg](http://data.whicdn.com/images/56530296/large.jpg)

**_Phishit:_ ** WHO KNEW ISABELLA WAS SUCH A SAVAGE

**_Phishit:_ ** watch out Otabek

**_savage:_ ** someone is threatening my title?

**_savage:_ ** [download.jpg](https://68.media.tumblr.com/685c7e31f6d0c48d04c9f4968767fb5c/tumblr_n62acmBNMU1s9bg23o1_500.png)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's rlly late and I should wait until morning to post so I can go over any mistakes but does it look like I have any part of my life together??? Hahahahahahaha no this it for now I tried


	6. would you rather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> phichit's worst nightmare and would you rather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can't update every day anymore this is harder than I expected
> 
> Yuuri : katsudamn  
> Viktor : Vitya  
> Yuri : Ice Tiger  
> Otabek : savage  
> Phichit : Phishit  
> Seung-gil : TouCAN not TouCANT  
> Guang Hong : gay  
> Leo : Leo  
> Chris : Ice Daddy  
> Minami : MINIami  
> Isabella : Queen  
> JJ : King  
> Sara : Cheese Lord™  
> Mila : Abomination

**_Katsudamn:_ ** what happened to Yuri ?

**_Katsudamn:_ ** and Guang-Hong

**_Vitya:_ ** they went to pick up their boyfriends @ the airport

**_gay:_ ** guys…. They hugged

**_gay:_ ** yuri plisetsky, the russian punk, the angry smol, has shown signs of affection towards another human being on this earth

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** I will kill u with a shovel

**_savage:_ ** Men can hug each other. There’s no shame in that.

**_gay:_ ** of course there’s no shame!! We encourage it!!

**_gay:_ ** but I witnessed a full three minutes of gay wonderfulness

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** ok we’re going out because I will not be putting up with this chat today

**_Leo:_ ** I’m here!!!

**_gay:_ ** AHHH WAIT NO I’M NOT AT THE GATE YET

**_Phishit:_ ** you guys are so cute

**_Phishit:_ ** why can’t I have that tf

**_Katsudamn:_ ** you can

**_Katsudamn:_ ** spread ur wings ;)

**_Phishit:_ ** what are you talking about

**_Phishit:_ ** OH

**_Phishit:_ ** you shit

**_Katsudamn:_ ** FLY

**_Vitya:_ ** does Phichit have a… crush

**_Phishit:_ ** oh no

**_Leo:_ ** WHO IS IT

**_Phishit:_ ** not telling???

**_Vitya:_ ** don’t worry son u can tell your dear old dad

**_Phishit:_ ** dad??

**_Katsudamn:_ ** we are everyone’s parents

**_Katsudamn:_ ** skating mom and dad #1

**_Leo:_ ** come on Phichit, we’re all Good Friends™

**_Phishit:_ ** I’m locking myself in my room and never coming out again

**_Cheese Lord™:_ ** I wanna know

**_Abomination:_ ** me too

**_TouCAN not TouCANT:_ ** me three

**_Phishit:_ ** i’m leaving

**_Vitya:_ ** is it someone in the chat

**_TouCAN not TouCANT:_ ** most likely, or at least someone we know, since he won’t yield.

**_Vitya:_ ** we can probably narrow it down right

**_Vitya:_ ** he’s gay as hell so leave out the ladies

**_Abomination:_ ** naturally

**_TouCAN not TouCANT:_ ** We can eliminate Yuuri, Viktor, Guang-Hong, and Leo for being close friends who he is very supportive of in their own relationships. I will also eliminate yurio and otabek based on his behavior.

**_TouCAN not TouCANT:_ ** that leaves Chris, JJ, Minami, and me.

**_Phishit:_ ** ok but honestly stop

**_Phishit:_ ** this wasn’t supposed to be my gay day 

**_Phishit:_ ** speaking of, where’s leo and guang-hong

**_gay:_ ** we’re gonna go and find Yuri and Otabek

**_gay:_ ** continue

**_Vitya:_ ** right so phichit. Can we have any hints

**_Phishit:_ ** you guys ever think it might be someone you don’t know

**_Phishit:_ ** someone who’s not a skater

**_Vitya:_ ** it’s totally a skater

**_Phishit:_ ** yuuri I am going to kill you next time I see you

**_Katsudamn:_ ** i’m so sorry omg

**_Vitya:_ ** honestly I’m offended that I didn’t make the list :(

**_Ice Daddy:_ ** flattered that I am xx

**_TouCAN not TouCANT:_ ** based on the minimal interaction you’ve had, I doubt it’s you.

**_Ice Daddy:_ ** :(

**_MINIami:_ ** hi I just got here !! but it’s probably not me cause I’m still 17 and we’ve only met two days ago lol

**_TouCAN not TouCANT:_ ** valid point

**_Vitya:_ ** umm, love at first sight

**_MINIami:_ ** awe

**_Phishit:_ ** I regret making this chat

**_Vitya:_ ** if not minami, who, JJ?

**_TouCAN not TouCANT:_ ** he is one of the few people who has been nice to JJ, and he’s the one who added him

**_Vitya:_ ** he’s always advocating that he’s queer

**_MINIami:_ ** so it’s JJ??

**_Phishit:_ ** OH MY GOD IT’S NOT JJ

**_Vitya:_ ** lmao true

**_MINIami:_ ** so that leaves…

**_TouCAN not TouCANT:_ ** me.

 

**_Phishit_ ** has left the conversation

 

**_-_ **

 

_ [private message from  _ **_Guang-Hong_ ** _ to  _ **_Phichit_ ** _ ] _

 

**_Guang-Hong:_ ** hey, I’m sorry about earlier. We all feel bad about what happened

**_Guang-Hong:_ ** but we found yuri

**_Guang-Hong:_ ** [qts.jpg](http://www.zerochan.net/2069868#full)

**_Phichit:_ ** OH MY GODD

**_Phichit:_ ** THEY WENT FOR ICE CREAM

**_Phichit:_ ** LOOK HOW CLOSE THEY ARE

**_Phichit:_ ** YURI IS PRACTICALLY ON TOP OF HIM

**_Phichit:_ ** THIS HAS REVIVED ME

**_Guang-Hong:_ ** so you’re okay??

**_Phichit:_ ** yeah we talked it over

**_Guang-Hong:_ ** really?? How’d it go?

**_Phichit:_ ** we agreed to go out on sunday

**_Guang-Hong:_ ** OMG

**_Phichit:_ ** NONE OF YOU ARE OFF THE HOOK THO

 

**_-_ **

 

**_Abomination:_ ** WHATS UP BITCHES

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** oh no

**_Abomination:_ ** weve been in airprts and airplanes for TWELVE hour s let's go out all of us plS pls pls,

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** its three am 

**_Cheese Lord™:_ ** sorry she's drunk 

**_Cheese Lord™:_ ** the stewardess tried to cut her off but was too afraid 

**_Phishit:_ ** same

**_Abomination:_ ** I bought first class !!! they better give me alchohol !!!!

**_Ice Daddy:_ ** you're typing surprisingly well

**_Abomination:_ ** a lady can always type correctly

**_Ice Daddy:_ ** you had Sara type that didn't u

**_Abomination:_ ** ye

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** at least she has your phone so you can't ruin your life

**_Abomination:_ ** I GOT IT BAXK

 

**_Abomination_ ** changed her nickname to  **_qT_ **

**_qT_ ** changed  **_Cheese Lord™_ ** ’s nickname to  **_CRISPino_ **

 

**_qT:_ ** IMG_117.jpg

**_qT:_ ** she’s, as you’d say, pooped. No partying 2nite.

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** none of us wanted to go

**_qT:_ ** soon tho!!!!!!!!!!

**_qT:_ ** gASP we shld play a tect gam

**_qT:_ ** tex t game

**_Leo:_ ** I’m awake can I play

**_qT:_ ** da

**_qT:_ ** never have i evr??

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** no

**_qT:_ ** thaT number hand game thng

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** we are texting right now mila

**_qT:_ ** o rite

**_qT:_ ** woul you rrather??

**_Ice Daddy:_ ** yes!!

**_Phishit:_ ** plspls

**_Leo:_ ** who’s all in??

**_gay:_ ** I’m queer, I’m here and I’m ready to have fun

**_Vitya:_ ** oh oh me too

**_Katsudamn:_ ** Viktor woke me up and is making me play so,,,, i guess i’m in

**_gay:_ ** we’re finally in the same place and we still stay up late at night 

**_qT:_ ** OKOKOKOKWHOS FIRST

**_Katsudamn:_ ** ME

**_Kastudamn:_ ** YOU CAN FLY BUT YOU HAVE NO ARMS OR LEGS

**_Vitya:_ ** that’s not a would you rather

**_Phishit:_ ** it also wasn’t directed at anyone

**_qT:_ **    no bv i wouldn’t be able to sk8

**_Katsudamn:_ ** smart

**_Phishit:_ ** @ Leo would you rather be deaf or blind

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** lame

**_Leo:_ ** blind

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** viktor. death by zombies or sharks

**_Vitya:_ ** zombies

**_Vitya:_ ** twd af

**_Leo:_ ** @ guang-hong would u rather change sexes every time you sneeze or not be able to tell the difference between a baby and a muffin

**_gay:_ ** oh no i love muffins

**_Vitya:_ ** the sneezing??? Duh???

**_Vitya:_ ** that would be amazing. The lack of dysphoria. Wow

**_Katsudamn:_ ** yeah i wouldn’t mind that

**_gay:_ ** yeah i’ll go w sneezing, i could always make myself sneeze and then I’m set for life lmao

**_Phishit:_ ** OMG TRUE it wld solve all my problems

**_gay:_ ** @ anyone, would you rather have free apple products forever or wifi everywhere you go

**_Leo:_ ** apple

**_Ice Daddy:_ ** apple tbh

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** wifi. Samsung’s better. peasants 

**_Vitya:_ ** u wanna FIGHT

**_Ice Daddy:_ ** i have 1

**_Ice Daddy:_ ** spit or swallow

 

**_Vitya_ ** kicked  **_Ice Daddy_ ** from the chat

 

**_Vitya:_ ** now that that’s out of the way

**_Vitya:_ ** @ yurio be itchy or sticky for the rest of your life

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** this whole thing is dumb

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** and itchy

**_Phishit:_ ** HAVE THE HICCUPS FOREVER OR ALWAY HAVE TO SNEEZE BUT NOT BEING ABLE TO

**_Katsudamn:_ ** can I choose death

**_gay:_ ** same

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** where did mila go she started this

**_CRISPino:_ ** she’s passed out! See you all at practice xo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the picture wasn't based off of fanart i'd seen so I drew it, but since it's on paper adn unfinished i didn't link it. here it is: http://hellahomicide.tumblr.com/post/157079038126/drew-this-for-my-fanfic-ah


	7. the closet is for clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cis people are a myth and asking people out is hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri - Katsudamn  
> Viktor - Vitya  
> Phichit - Phishit  
> Seung-gil - TouCAN not TouCANT  
> Chris - Ice Daddy  
> Yuri - Ice Tiger  
> Otabek - savage  
> Guang-Hong - gay  
> Leo - Leo  
> Mila - qT  
> Sara - CRISPino  
> Minami - MINIami
> 
>  
> 
> I'm iN school and I wanted to updats sooner but... I didn't?? I'm sorry!!!  
> Also I take the ACT in exactly a week so I'll be really busy preparing!! Life is fucking stressfull!!! kill me now!!!  
> (I wanted to put more subtext into Guang-hong & leo's relationship but I always forget to I suck I'm sorry lmao)

**_MINIami:_ ** guys, i have something to tell you

**_MINIami:_ ** i uh

**_MINIami:_ ** i’m agender

**_Phishit:_ ** tiny smol i love you

**_Katsudamn:_ ** we all do <333 what pronouns do you prefer?

**_MINIami:_ ** he/him is fine!!

**_Phishit:_ ** you sure?? You’re not just saying that for our comfort? Cause you don’t have to!!

**_MINIami:_ ** I’m sure!!

**_MINIami:_ ** you guys are great oh my gosh

**_Vitya:_ ** HE SAYS GOSH

**_Vitya:_ ** WHY HAVEN’t WE ADOPTED HIM YET

**_MINIami:_ **  I know I’m kinda old to be realizing this :// but I never really thought a lot about it until later adn never had a lot of exposure to trans ppl

**_gay_ ** **:** we are aplenty here

**_Vitya:_ ** like half of us are trans lol

**_MINIami:_ ** really?

**_gay:_ ** you didn’t know??

**_Phishit:_ ** i feel like I’m obvious about it

**_gay:_ ** me n phichit are ftm 

**_Phishit:_ ** and, coincidentally, gay af

**_gay:_ ** double whammy

**_Vitya:_ ** i’m probably genderfluid. I don’t really define it. he/him is fine tho idrc abt pronouns honestly

**_MINIami:_ ** !!! how did I not know

**_Vitya:_ ** I’m not vocal about it tbh

**_Katsudamn:_ ** guys…………...i have something to say

**_Katsudamn:_ ** i’m a little trans

**_Phishit:_ ** wait what

**_Phishit:_ ** A LITTLE

**_Phishit:_ ** AHHH

**_Katsudamn:_ ** I’m a demiboy

**_MINIami:_ ** what’s that?

**_Katsudamn:_ ** it means I’m mostly a boy but there’s this sort of undefined part of me that’s something else

**_Katsudamn:_ ** i never wanted to say I was trans bc i’m fine w being masculine and a boy and nothing really changes about how you view or refer to me so it doesn’t really matter I’m just not entirely 100% male and I’ve only told viktor but you should know cause you’re my friends

**_Phishit:_ ** I LOVE YOU

**_Phishit:_ ** I LOVE YOU AND I’M PROUD OF YOU

**_Phishit:_ ** DAMN I’M GLAD WE’RE FRIENDS

**_Phishit:_ ** YOUVALL ARE SO GREAT AND STRONG AND WONDERUL AND BEAUTIFUL

**_Phishit:_ ** AND THERE’S NO SUCH THING AS TRANS ENOUGH AND YOU’RE VALID AND I LOVE YOU AND MINAMI IT DOESN’T MATTER WHEN YOU IFIND OUT YOU CLD BE 80 AND REALIZE IT YOU’RE ACTUALLY VERY YOUNG

**_Phishit:_ ** I LOVE MY FRIEDNS

**_TouCAN not TouCANT:_ ** he is literally sobbing

**_Katsudamn:_ ** OMG i forgot you were on your date your first date i’m sorry

**_Phishit:_ ** DON’T BE SORRY I’M SO HAPPY

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** demiboy

**_Vitya:_ ** say one mean thing and I’ll rip your head off

**_Ice Tiger:_ **  I would never??? It’s just interesting. Kinda sounds like me lol

**_Vitya:_ ** ...are you coming out rn

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** idk

**_gay:_ ** what a day

**_gay:_ ** is anyone else in this chat gonna come out rn?? Seems like the time to do it

**_TouCAN not TouCANT:_ ** so like,,,,

**_Phishit:_ ** OMG

 

**_-_ **

 

[to  **_Yuuri_ ** ,  **_Viktor_ ** , and  **_Phichit_ ** ]

 

**_extra gay:_ ** phichit how did it go????

**_Phichit:_ ** AMAZING

**_Phichit:_ ** he bought me coffee and he brought me a necklace from korea?? He’s so sweet?? We talked forever like I didn’t even know he could talk so much I was so worried bc he’s so quiet but he’s rlly funny!! And we like a lot of the same movies and now we’re watching legally blonde the musical and fuckinf snuggling i’m so happy

**_Yuuri:_ ** I’M SO HAPPY FOR U

**_Phichit:_ ** HIS DOG IS REALLY FLUFFY

**_Phichit:_ ** makkachin is in here, too

**_Viktor:_ ** I’VE BEEN LOOKING FOR HIM EVERYWHERE

**_Phichit:_ ** THEY GET ALONG

**_Phichit:_ ** I can be like ur babysitter. you kids have fun.

**_Yuuri:_ ** GASP BABE WE SHLD HAVE A DATE NIGHT

**_Viktor:_ ** I AGREE LET’S GO

**_Phichit:_ ** I’m gonna add seung-gil here

 

**_Phichit_ ** added  **_Seung-Gil_ ** to the chat

 

**_extra gay:_ ** hi!!

**_Phichit:_ ** so. Next on the agenda is guang-hong and leo.

**_extra gay:_ ** oh god nvm I’m leaving

**_Seung-Gil:_ ** what’s going on w them

**_Phichit:_ ** they’re in love

**_extra gay:_ ** NO

**_Seung-Gil:_ ** yea I got that part

**_extra gay:_ ** wat

**_Seung-Gil:_ ** from what I understood you two were already dating. That's incorrect?

**_extra gay:_ ** we’re not

**_Phichit:_ ** but they should be

**_Seung-Gil:_ ** also I just read the previous messages and you’re incredibly sweet babe <33

**_Viktor:_ ** you’re disgusting and we lvoe it

**_Viktor:_ ** Yuuri left his phone at home he’ll be participating through me

 

**_Phichit_ ** changed his nickname to  **_The Master_ **

 

**_extra gay:_ ** you just got into a relationship you are nOt the master

**_The Master:_ ** shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**_The Master:_ ** what’s your plan to ask him

**_Seung-Gil:_ ** ask him out?

**_Viktor:_ ** guang-hong promised to ask leo out before they leave so he cld do it in person

**_Seung-Gil:_ ** alright. I believe I’m all caught up.

**_extra gay:_ ** I thought about baking him a cake and writing it in the frosting

**_extra gay:_ ** if he says no i can just eat the cake

**_Viktor:_ ** do you know how to bake a cake

**_extra gay:_ ** no

**_Seung-Gil:_ ** I can bake.

**_The Master:_ ** RLLY

**_The Master:_ ** ur perfect

**_Seung-Gil:_ ** no you are <3

**_Viktor:_ ** GROSS

**_The Master:_ ** anyways a cake is always nice what other ideas do u have

**_extra gay:_ ** doughnuts

**_The Master:_ ** any non-dessert ideas

**_extra gay:_ ** ...pizza?

**_Viktor:_ ** THE CHEESY THING

**_extra gay:_ ** YEA

**_Viktor:_ ** THAT’S SO CUTE LMAO

**_The Master:_ ** how about non-food

**_extra gay:_ ** okay. consider this. we go to the movies right

**_The Master:_ ** uh huh

**_extra gay:_ ** and we get tickets for some movie idc which and get snacks n stuff you know the essentials

**_extra gay:_ ** and he’s a nerd so he’d be too excited to notice that the theatre is empty except for us

**_The Master:_ ** alright

**_extra gay:_ ** and it starts to go to previews but itS NoT

**_extra gay:_ ** it’s a video, of me, telling him how much he means to me and asking him to go on a date w me

**_Seung-Gil:_ ** that seems elaborate.

**_Viktor:_ ** he’s gonna think you’re prOPOSING

**_Viktor:_ ** how do you even do stuff like that

**_The Master:_ ** I know a guy

**_extra gay:_ ** !!!!!!!!!

**_The Master:_ ** anyways I veto that what else

**_extra gay:_ ** ok so get this, I invite him over and I’m lying on the floor, and when he rushes to my aid i say “Leo…….. I’m dying…. to go out with u……….…”

**_Seung-Gil:_ ** please do that

**_extra gay:_ ** i’m honestly out of ideas

**_Viktor:_ ** tell him this: roses are red, violets are blue. My bed has room for two.

**_Viktor:_ ** YuURI IS HITTING ME

**_Viktor:_ ** fine. don’t say it.

**_Seung-Gil:_ ** I would say be honest and just say it.

**_The Master:_ ** or have a friend hint it to an overbearing groupchat set out to ruin lives

**_Viktor:_ ** send him a note that says “do u like me? circle : yes no maybe”

**_The Master:_ ** you’re a child

**_Viktor:_ ** We’re gonna go on our date now byee

**_Viktor:_ ** good luck guang!! -Yuuri

**_extra gay:_ ** i have an idea.

**_The Master:_ ** what is it??

**_extra gay:_ ** it’ll be a surprise. But I’ll do it tonight

**_The Master:_ ** HYPE


	8. minami to the rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> while leo & guang-hong are out, the gang goes to the beach and it's a big mess

**_Ice daddy_ ** changed his nickname to  **_nut_ **

 

**_nut:_ ** i’m bored. We shld all do something tonight

**_King:_ ** “all”

**_qT:_ ** yes!!

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** like what

**_CRISPino:_ ** let’s get drunk and try and do our routines

**_savage:_ ** while it’s funny watching people fall on their faces, we could get seriously hurt.

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** yeah nobody should get hurt this close to competing

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** actually…. I think you all shld go for it……..

**_Phishit:_ ** YOU JUST WANT US TO GET HURT SO WE CAN’T COMPETE

**_King:_ ** i think you should all do it

**_Queen:_ ** jj don’t be mean

**_Queen:_ ** >:c

**_King:_ ** I’m sorry :c

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** anyways

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** I don’t need my competitors to be injured to demolish them. We could go to a movie

**_CRISPino:_ ** WE SHOULD SEE FINDING DORY

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** i don’t think that’s in theatres

**_CRISPino:_ ** babe…. Fix this

**_qT:_ ** it’s on netflix bab don’t worry

**_nut:_ ** THE BEACH

**_nut:_ ** let’s go to the beach

**_savage:_ ** let’s have a bonfire

**_Phishit:_ ** is that legal

**_nut:_ ** idk but we shld do it!!!!!!!!

**_nut:_ ** who’s in

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** me and otabek

**_qT:_ ** also me n sara

**_Phishit:_ ** Me too

**_Phishit:_ ** I’ll being Seung-Gil

**_gay:_ ** me and leo can’t make it

**_Phishit:_ ** THAT’S RIGHTT

**_Leo:_ ** :c can’t we reschedule

**_gay:_ ** no it’s important

**_Leo:_ ** aight

**_CRISPino:_ ** we’ll bring snacks

**_Phishit:_ ** BLESS

**_Viktor:_ ** me and yuuri’d love to come!!!!

**_Viktor:_ ** wait,,,,,,, nvm

**_Viktor:_ ** we have… plans

**_Viktor:_ ** have fun kids

**_gay:_ ** lmao ok

**_nut:_ ** ;)))

**_Phishit:_ ** ??

**_nut:_ ** think abt what the parents do when the kids aren’t home….

**_Phishit:_ ** OH DEAR

**_Phishit:_ ** MY POoR INNOCENT SOUL

 

**_-_ **

 

**_MINIami:_ ** I’m late but I’d like to go!!!

**_Phishit:_ ** I’ll send you the location

 

**_-_ **

 

**_Phishit:_ ** THIS WAS A MESS

**_Phishit:_ ** THIS WAS A TERRIBLE TERRIBLE MESS

**_Queen:_ ** what happened???

**_Phishit:_ ** we were all at the beach having a good ol time as pals do and some of us decided to go swimming and chris decided to skinny dip??? Everyone else had clothes on but he was like nOPE and cannon balled in ass naked 

**_Phishit:_ ** and sure we were all surprised but it was funny so whatever but then minami CHOKED ON WATER

**_Phishit:_ ** HE’S SO INNOCENT HE WAS NOT PREPARED WE ALL THOUGHT HE WAS DROWNING and then chris was screaming bc he didn’t ease himself in an idiot and it was cold af

**_nut:_ ** IT DIDN’T LOOK FREEZINF

**_Phishit:_ ** AND THEN oTABEK BURNED HIMSELF

**_Queen:_ ** this is a mess

**_Phishit:_ ** and Yurio was super mad at all of us and wouldn’t let anyone touch him and was being super protective and insisting we had to go to the hospital so yeah we went to the hospital but most of us were half naked and forgot about our clothes (which are still at the beach)

**_Phishit:_ ** so we were just walking around town wet in our underwear lookig for the hospital and we got there and otabek was literally FINE but Yurio intimidated the doctors into admitting him for nothing

**_Queen:_ ** overprotective boyfriends <33

**_Phishit:_ ** and then I went to go get us all some clothes and I got back to the inn and idk what the layout is yet so I’m just going into every room I come across BUT I FOUND YUURIA ND VIKTOR HAVING SE X AND I AM FOREVER SCARRED

**_Queen:_ ** OMG

**_Phishit:_ ** long story short i’m on the roof in my underwear at 6am and we are never doing anything ever again

**_Katsudamn:_ ** COME DOWN PLEASE

**_Katsudamn:_ ** MY FAMILY IS FREAKING OUT

**_Phishit:_ ** I’M FREAKING OUT

**_Phishit:_ ** Y’ALL NASTY

**_TouCAN not TouCANT:_ ** pls come down

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** Otabek is fine, if anyone was wondering

**_Phishit:_ ** NOBODY WAS WONDERING HE’S BEEN FIND THE WHOLE TIME

**_nut:_ ** i, however, have quite the cold

**_MINIami:_ ** ok so i went back to the beach, put out the fire, cleaned up and got all of our stuff, picked up Otabek’s burn cream from the pharmacy (which he doesn’t need but if it helps!!) and got us all doughnuts and now I’m on the way back

**_Phishit:_ ** you are a blessing???????? honestly ur too good for us how do you have your life so together aren't you the youngest

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** I want one with jelly

**_Katsudamn:_ ** is everyone accounted for?

**_qT:_ ** we just got back, so I believe so

**_Katsudamn:_ ** Phichit,,,,,,,,,, Leo & Guang-Hong

 

**_-_ **

 

[to private chat]

 

**_The Master:_ ** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**_extra gay:_ ** hi

**_The Master:_ ** SPILL

**_extra gay:_ **  ok ok so,,,,

**_extra gay:_ ** idk whats going on but it’s promising

**_Yuuri:_ ** start at the beginning

**_extra gay:_ ** so I took him to this park that has all these lights and it’s super pretty!!! And we were walking through it and talking a lot and he started talking about how there’s this person he wants to get a gift for that he really likes but he doesn’t know what to get 

**_extra gay:_ ** and I was all like ???? bitch what

**_extra gay:_ ** and he was trying to ask for advice and he’s my best friend so I wanted to help him but I was just so upset bc this is the time and place I was supposed to tell him that I really really like him but he’s talking about this OTHER PERSON

**_The Master:_ ** oh hon

**_extra gay:_ ** and he knows me so he knew I was upset and asked me about it and I was just like “LISTEN BUDDY it’s FINE if you don’t want to bc you like this other person but there is a food stand right there that sells your favorite food and we can go on a date right now or fight or somthing”

**_extra gay:_ ** AND HE LAUGHED

**_extra gay:_ ** A LOT

**_Katsudamn:_ **  ?????? ?

**_extra gay:_ ** and then he was like “I WAS TALKING ABT U”

**_The Master:_ ** OMG

**_extra gay:_ ** so we went on a date

**_The Master:_ ** IM SO HAPPY

**_extra gay:_ ** we ate and held hands and we were both so nervous???? Like I think he started shaking a few times omf

**_extra gay:_ ** and at the end of the night we were going to separate rooms but he stopped me and kissed me but like really soft you know barely more than a peck honestly but it was amazing still??? Adn we didn’t talk about officially dating or anything and we haven’t seen each other all morning but wowowowowowowowowowowow

**_extra gay:_ ** HE JUST TEXTED ME GOOD MORNING BEAUTIFUL

**_The Master:_ ** THIS IS FANTASTIC

**_Katsudamn:_ ** do i sense a double date coming up

**_The Master:_ ** why didn’t you ever ask that abt me and seung-gil

**_Katsudamn:_ ** ….triple date


	9. Dramatic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the new couples are cute, skirts are great, viktor and yuuri are dramatic

 

**_Queen:_ ** Hey everyone! How is practice coming?

**_savage:_ ** currently not going at all. It seems that Yuri and Mila and have same outfit for competition and it’s causing quite the feud.

**_Queen:_ ** what are the odds !

**_CRISPino:_ ** they were very high considering Mila paid a lOt of money to get her hands on a replica.

**_Katsudamn:_ ** oh no please make sure yuri doesn’t kill anyone before I get there

**_Vitya:_ ** daddy’s got this

**_Phishit:_ ** DON’T SAY tAHT EW

**_Katsudamn:_ ** he’s making things worse is’t he

**_savage:_ ** yes

**_Queen:_ ** violence is never the answer yurio!!!

**_Queen:_ ** unless food is involved

**_Leo:_ ** same

**_Leo:_ ** Phichit where are u

**_Phishit:_ ** we’re not coming to practice today

**_Leo:_ ** who’s “we”

**_Phshit:_ ** me and seung-gil

**_Katsudamn:_ ** y’all were still in bed when I left??

**_Katsudamn:_ ** ur telling me that seung-gil is missing practice bc you guys wanna sleep??

**_Vitya:_ ** Yuuri…,,, they won’t be sleeping

**_Katsudamn:_ ** ??

**_Katsudamn:_ ** OH

**_Katsudamn:_ ** my innocence

**_Phishit:_ ** no we’re sleeping you got it right the first time

**_Phishit:_ ** Viktor u deviant

**_Vitya:_ ** morning sex = heaven 

**_Phishit:_ ** I’m gonna start having flashbacks leave me alone

**_Vitya:_ ** U STARTED IT

**_Vitya:_ ** actually Yuuri started it ;;;)))

**_Phishit:_ ** i will kick u

**_CRISPino:_ ** I’m taking Mila to get a new outfit we’ll be back later

**_MINIami:_ ** CAN I COME

**_MINIami:_ ** i love shopping esp for performance outfits

**_CRISPino:_ ** sure bug!!

**_CRISPino:_ ** can you be @ the castle in like 20 minutes?

**_MINIami:_ ** I’ll be there a lot sooner lol I was already on my way

**_qT:_ ** hype

**_gay:_ ** leo

**_gay:_ ** when is practice over

**_Leo:_ ** idk but why aren’t you here

**_gay:_ ** I’ve been captured by the blanket monster

**_gay:_ ** rescue me xxxx

**_qT:_ ** gay

**_gay:_ ** that is indeed my nickname. Did you expect anything else?

**_Leo:_ ** bye guys off to rescue the prince xx

**_qT:_ ** double gay

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** this is why all of you lose isn’t it

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** you guys just… don’t practice

**_gay:_ ** shut up pretty soon it’ll be just you and otabek at the rink and you’ll be thankinf us

**_Vitya:_ ** that’s right……….. Yuuri meet me for lunch, love, let’s leave the boys to their fun

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** i hate every single last one of you

**_Vitya:_ ** <3

**_savage:_ ** Don’t listen to them, yuri. It’s best if they’re gone; the rink won’t be crowded.

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** yeah true all of you fuck off

**_Vitya:_ ** don’t do anything I wouldn’t do~~

**_nut:_ ** I just woke up hi

**_Katsudamn:_ ** how

**_Katsudamn:_ ** it’s like 2pm

**_nut:_ ** idk it happens sometimes

**_Katsudamn:_ ** I can’t stand sleeping in past like nine

**_Queen:_ ** you aren’t living tbh

**_nut:_ ** getting up before 10 is a bore

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** I agree with the pig on this one

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** if the sun is up I should be as well

**_Queen:_ ** alright but consider this… sleep is gr8

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** but you’re wasting your day ?

**_Queen:_ ** it is the BEST way to waste a day

**_TouCAN not TouCANT:_ ** previously, I would have agreed with Yuri squared but having spent a considerable amount of time sleeping in today, it’s quite nice

**_Vitya:_ ** YURI SQUARED

**_nut:_ ** I didn’t mean to start a feud guys

**_nut:_ ** just wanted to ask Viktor if I cld come to breakfast w him and Yuuri

**_Katsudamn:_ ** *Lunch

**_nut:_ ** whatever

**_Katsudamn:_ ** & yea we’d love to have you

**_CRISPino:_ ** guys minami found this skirt for competition that’s fucking adorable

**_qT:_ ** he looks amazing i’m dying

**_qT:_ ** we came here for me but tbh he looks 10x better than I ever could

**_Katsudamn:_ ** I need pictures of my son rn pls pls

**_CRISPino:_ ** nah fam you gotta wait for the competition

**_Katsudamn:_ ** dammit

**_MINIami:_ ** aw you guys are sweet

**_Queen:_ **  jj is jealous

**_King:_ ** wht no I’m not

**_King:_ ** of who what why

**_Queen:_ ** he want’s to wear a skirtin competition

**_King:_ ** no i dont

**_Katsudamn:_ ** you don’t have to feel bad about it

**_MINIami:_ ** skirts are awesome!!

**_King:_ ** i don’t wanna wear a skirt!!

**_qT:_ ** got somehtin against skirts bud

**_Vitya:_ ** DESTROY THE BINARY

**_King:_ ** skirts are fine!! Wear all the skirts you want!!

**_King:_ ** clothes have no gender!!

**_Katsudamn:_ ** then why won’t you wear a skirt??

**_Katsudamn:_ ** maybe we’d let you compete if you’d wear a skirt

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** that’s a lie

**_MINami:_ ** what is it JJ??

**_King:_ ** ...I don’t have the figure for it

**_Katsudamn:_ ** I never thought the day would come when I wanted to comfort jj

**_Queen:_ ** You look great in skirts babe!!

**_Katsudamn:_ ** i love that you know that

**_King:_ ** I’m leaving

**_Katsudamn:_ ** ok but srsly it’s probably fine

**_Katsudamn:_ ** y’all so dramatic

**_Vitya:_ ** okay you cried during the first three minutes of Tarzan

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** THREE MINUTES

**_Katsudamn:_ ** THE BABY MONKEY D I E D

**_Phichit:_ ** same

**_Vitya:_ ** you hit your elbow on a table the other day and yelled abt how you were dying

**_Vitya:_ ** you are mr. dramatic

**_Katsudamn:_ **  it hurt

**_Katsudamn:_ ** ok u wanna play that?? Every time my mom cooks somethin you bring yourself to tears and say it’s the best thing you’ve ever eaten

**_Katsudamn:_ ** the other day when you weren’t with makkachin for 5 minutes you were convinced he’d been kidnapped 

**_Vitya:_ ** he is a treasure anyone would be lucky to kidknap him

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** noted

**_Vitya:_ ** gasp

**_nut:_ ** why are you two fighting over text

**_nut:_ ** i’m sitting next to both of you

**_Katsudamn:_ ** MR DRAMATIC would start yelling and we don’t wanna cause a scene

**_Vitya:_ ** RUDE

**_Phishit:_ ** y’all an old married couple smh

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO I hada lot of trouble with this chapter that's why I haven't been updating sORRY


	10. mesmerizing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I know nothing about figure skating really? I have to describe it in this chapters and I'm so???  
> also I skip most of the event I've been talking about for forever lmaO  
> and abt not updating in forever- no excuses, just shame

**_MINIami:_ ** GOOD MORNING

**_nut:_ ** it’s…. 12 am

**_MINIami:_ ** yep !!!

**_MINIami:_ ** today is the competition guys!!!! It’s so exciting

**_nut:_ ** wait rlly lmao

**_qT:_ ** did you forget

**_nut:_ ** yeah

**_nut:_ ** I’m not used to managing myself lol

**_nut:_ ** i gotta sleep then bye

**_MINIami:_ ** goodnight!!

**_qT:_ ** you should go to bed, too, Minami

**_MINIami:_ ** but I’m so excited!!!!

**_qT:_ ** I can tell!! wow

**_qT:_ ** even so you gotta sleep for the comp,  Malýsh

**_CRISPino:_ ** russian is a hot language

**_Katsudamn:_ ** tbh

**_Phishit:_ ** ah yes all the sexiest words like  bezrazlichiye

**_Phishit:_ ** bezmozglyĭ

**_Vitya:_ ** Eto bezobraziye tak otnosit'sya k lyudyam

**_Katsudamn:_ ** but…. Dasvidaniya sounds so pretty

**_qT:_ ** everyone go to bed

**_Queen:_ ** good morning!!

**_Queen:_ ** y’all should be in bed tbh

**_Phishit:_ ** Seung-gil is making me go to sleep bye

**_Katsudamn:_ ** as honorary mom friend I’m ordxering everyone to gO to bed

**_MINIami:_ ** :cc ok mom love u

**_Katsudamn:_ ** love u too hon

 

**_-_ **

 

**_Queen:_ ** is this gonna be televised

**_Katsudamn:_ ** nah but it’ll be livestreamed

**_Queen:_ ** sweet send me the link

**_King:_ ** but it’s movie night !!

**_Queen:_ ** oh how convenient you started a tradition on the night of the competition

**_Queen:_ ** JJ they’re our friends we’re gonna watch and we’re gonna love it

**_King:_ ** I hope y’all fall

**_Queen:_ ** stop that!

**_King:_ ** no

**_King:_ ** if we were my friends they would’ve invited me

**_King:_ ** and it’s really upsetting??

**_Katsudamn:_ **  im sorry jj

**_Katsudamn:_ ** but you have to improve your behavior

**_savage:_ ** you’re a good friend, JJ. Just not a great person

**_King:_ ** gee thanks

**_savage:_ ** I mean you’ve gotta treat people better and not play victim when people are mean back

**_King:_ ** yeah. I get that. Sorry guys

**_Katsudamn:_ ** you’ll watch tho?

**_King:_ ** prolly

**_Queen:_ ** when does it start

**_savage:_ ** one hour starting w guang-hong

**_gay:_ ** I HATE GOING FIRST

**_Queen:_ ** you’re going to be great!!!!

**_Leo:_ ** I can’t wait omg

**_Leo:_ ** you’ve worked really hard this year honestly you’re better than me

**_gay:_ ** lies

**_Vitya:_ ** guys we should’ve all skated to disney music

**_Vitya:_ ** why didn’t we coordinate

**_Phishit:_ ** we should’ve skated to the bee movie

 

**_-_ **

 

**_Queen:_ ** THE LIVESTREAM CRASHED

**_Phishit:_ **  WHat wh y

**_Katsudamn:_ ** well i mean children set it up

**_gay:_ ** holy shit there’s so many people here

**_gay:_ ** i didn’t know that many people even lived here

**_Vitya:_ ** most of them don’t. A lot of people flew in to see us skate

**_TuCAN not TuCANT:_ ** See YOU skate.

**_Queen:_ ** PLS ATTEND TO THE MATTER AT HAND

**_Queen:_ ** GUANH-HONG GOES ON IN 5 MINUTES ADN WE CAN’T SEE

 

**_Phishit_ ** added  **_thing one_ ** ,  **_thing two_ ** and  **_thing three_ ** to the chat

 

**_Katsudamn:_ ** there are only two things??

**_thing one:_ ** what things

**_Katsudamn:_ ** thing one and thing two

**_thing one:_ ** yes

**_thing two:_ ** you called

**_Katsudamn:_ ** you know what I mean dammit

**_thing three:_ ** but there are three of us!

**_Katsudamn:_ ** so find a different nickname??

**_Katsudamn:_ ** there are famous trios??

**_Queen:_ ** LIVESTREAM

 

**_thing three_ ** changed her name to  **_cat_ **

 

**_cat:_ ** cause the story hahahaha

**_gay:_ ** what hthe hell is going on

**_cat:_ ** dr suess references 

**_cat:_ ** anyways

**_cat:_ ** we’re working on it! We can describe it to you in the meantime

**_gay:_ ** OH BOY ITS TIME

**_Katsudamn:_ ** good luck!!

**_Queen:_ ** knock em dead!!

**_Phishit:_ ** AW leo kissed him before he went on

**_Phishit:_ ** @seung-gil be cute for me

**_Phishit:_ ** who am i kidding ur always cute

**_thing one:_ ** he’s got a gold outfit, some makeup (also gold w glitter, v subtle tho it’s actually quite elegant). Takes center ice, large breath, music starts. It’s a slow build up, a few small jumps, then there’s the orchestra equivalent of a bass drop in time with a quad!!

**_thing two:_ ** magnificent performance, and the crowd knows it! He enters a step sequence, a little off in the timing.

**_cat:_ ** he goes into a salchow jump- a little wobbly on the landing- and then into a lunge, circling the arena. Elegance at it’s finest!!!

**_thing two:_ ** A quad followed by a triple axel- steps out of the landing, but he doesn’t seem shaken.

**_cat:_ ** He really conveys the essence of love and beauty.

**_Phishit:_ ** also leo is crying

 

**_-_ **

 

**_Queen:_ ** I’m so proud of all of you

**_Katsudamn:_ ** did I do well??

**_Vitya:_ ** everyone go home yuuri won

**_Katsudamn:_ ** shhhhhh

**_qT:_ ** the order is absolutely rigged btw

**_Queen:_ ** what’s the order been so far?

**_Phishit:_ ** guang, seung-gil, me, otabek, sara, minami, chris, mila, yurio, leo and yuuri. Viktor is last.

**_Katsudamn:_ ** best for last <333

**_Katsudamn:_ ** also can we talk about yurio’s performance??? It was so sexual???? Who in the world taught our son to be so indecent????????

**_Vitya:_ ** certainly not me

**_Phishit:_ ** ten bucks it was otabek

**_Phishit:_ ** he had a bloody nose throughout

**_Katsudamn:_ ** where did those two go anyways???

**_Vitya:_ ** oh no

**_Katsudamn:_ ** OH NO

**_qT:_ ** don’t worry I’m with Yuri. still a little flower.

**_Ice Tiger:_ ** i’m not a fucking flower

**_Katsudamn:_ ** IT’S VIKTOR’S TURN

**_Leo:_ ** omg

**_Queen:_ ** AHHH

**_Queen:_ ** we should’ve flown out, i wish i could see it

**_Queen:_ ** is he starting??

**_Queen:_ ** ...guys?

**_Queen:_ ** I’ve restarted my internet twice ik I’m getting through

**_Queen:_ ** what’s going on???

**_King:_ ** it should be over by now?

**_thing one:_ ** sorry guys

**_thing two:_ ** we got caught up in the performance

**_cat:_ ** it was… mesmerizing.


End file.
